


we climb the structure, you build it higher

by somethingtreeish



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtreeish/pseuds/somethingtreeish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron and a girl do it in her hotel room. Squint and there's a back story. </p>
<p>A birthday present for my dear Lexi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we climb the structure, you build it higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexiLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiLulu/gifts).



> I don't own Taron or Marv or anything, really. Just my fingers and the iPad I wrote this on. I hope you enjoy! If not then I hope your life isn't ruined. Title is from 'Bang Bang Bang' by Mark Ronson and the Business Intl.
> 
> Also! This is for Lexi, who is LexiLuLu on here and has an amazing multi-chapter Taron story. Go bug her until she updates it. And tell her Happy Birthday! She also beta'd this and everything else I've written. 
> 
> Oh, and don't smoke it's bad for you or whatever. Also, they smile a lot in this. I have a hard time not making people smile and emote. It's a problem. Forgive me.

She leans against the grimy brick wall outside the pub as she lights her cigarette, her hand shielding the flame against the wind. It's still relatively early, barely past eleven p.m. and she's already tired. It had been an extremely long day of supervising interviews with Taron and Hugh, and although they were great fun, the interviewers were another story. They all tried to go over their time which was budgeted to the second along with breaks every hour for the boys. Being in charge of all of this was quite stressful, and her being the newest media employee at Marv, she drew the short stick. At least she gets to travel the world a bit, having been to three countries in just as many days.

Her cigarette finally lit, she takes a deep drag and leans her head back against the wall, breathing out slowly and watching the smoke undulate in the balmy night air. As she takes another drag, she hears the telltale crunch of footsteps that means someone's coming her way. Looking sideways she sees that it's Taron and gives him a small smile as he comes closer.

Taron grins cheekily back, pulling a fag from his own pack. "Alright?" 

"Yeah," she says, smirking. "Yourself?"

"Great, fine." He lights his own cigarette and takes a slow pull before he says, calmly: "Can't believe you yelled at that boy earlier."

She rolls her eyes, not surprised he's mentioning the small argument earlier with the host of a YouTube channel. "If I had to hear you say that fucking town one more time, I was going to burn the entire place down."

"Trust me, love, I know," Taron says, blowing smoke out of his nose as he laughs.

"And anyways," she continues, getting riled up thinking of the kid trying to tell her how to do her job, "it's a boring fucking question, really. I did him a favor!" She goes to run her hand over her face, stopping short when she remembers her eye makeup. "His interview was by far the best of the day. Really he should be thanking me."

"It was a lovely interview. Can't say I've ever been asked my favorite line from a film before. Seems like such an easy question to ask."

"You would think," she sighs, staring at the last bit of her cigarette, wondering if there's enough for one more drag.

"So," Taron says, watching her put out the butt in the ashtray on a nearby ledge. "Any plans for the rest of the night?"

She comes back to where she stood before, leaning her shoulder on the wall to watch him finish smoking. Thinking for a minute, she looks him up and down, appraising, and raises her eyebrows when he laughs. "I thought I might have one last drink and go back to the hotel. We've got another round of interviews bright and early. Should be great fun," she muses, deadpan. 

"Right, great time, sure." Taron gives her his own once over and smiles when she laughs. He takes one last drag and blows it out slowly, his eyes locked on hers the whole time. She tries not to be too obvious as her eyes move down to his lips, puckered to let out the smoke. Taron catches her, of course, and grins wider than before. "Wanna head back together, love? I know our rooms are next to each other, I'd feel much better knowing you got back safe."

She sighs but can't deny that she's been thinking about what was under those snug jeans he's been wearing this entire tour. And she can't say she's surprised he's asking. Taron had been subtly hinting at his attraction to her with small touches on her waist and shoulders, and the close proximity of his glorious thighs pressing into hers in the booth they shared inside the pub. At one point he was so close that she could feel his soft, warm breath on her lips as he spoke. "I suppose I wouldn't be averse to a strapping young gentleman such as yourself guiding a meek young lady such as myself back to my room in these dangerous times."

"Ha! You weren't very meek when you made that bloke cry earlier today." Taron holds his arm out to her and she loops her own through.

"You're so dramatic," she sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder, happy to finally be able to touch without wondering if it was okay. She rubs her cheek against his soft sweater, feeling the heat from his skin bleeding through. "He wasn't crying."

Taron smiles, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. "Sure, love. Whatever you say."

The hotel isn't far from the pub and they make it to the elevators, hand in hand, in less than ten minutes. When she lets go to press the button for their floor, Taron steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. As she places her arms on his, he begins softly kissing her neck, his slight beard tickling her. She giggles and hunches her shoulders, but Taron "hmms" and moves to nibble her ear lobe lightly.

She sighs, heat pooling in her belly at the display. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you had ulterior motives in walking me back tonight." She moves her arse gently back against him and smiles when he groans. He's hard already and she loves that she's the one who has caused it. "Lucky for you I've spent my entire day staring at your thighs in those jeans and if I can't see what they look like without them I think I might die."

"Christ," Taron says, releasing his nervous energy by tapping his foot, his arms still wrapped around her. "You're well fit, of course. Been staring at you too, guess you didn't notice what with staring at me thighs and scaring people off and all."

She laughs just as the elevator dings, signaling their floor. "Your room or mine?" She asks, pulling away from him and moving towards their doors.

"I don't bloody care," Taron says, adjusting himself in his jeans. "Whoever's closest, honestly."

She reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out her room key. "That'll be me," she says, winking and brandishing the plastic card in his face and sliding it into the door. The lock blinks green and she pushes her way in, Taron right behind her. The door barely shuts before he's got both hands in her long hair, pulling her face gently to his. His kiss is soft at first, his lips warm and tasting of the lager he had earlier. She opens her mouth to him, smiling when he groans and deepens the kiss. Their tongues move together and he uses his hands to guide her head where he wants it and his boldness turns her on even more. She can feel herself growing wetter with every slide of her tongue against his.

Her hands, which had been resting on his hips, move to the hem of his sweater and pull it up. Taron gets the hint and backs away just enough to tug it off over his head. She smiles at his mussed up hair but spares only a second for it. Her eyes move down his bare chest, slightly defined from his Kingsman 2 training. His stomach is nearly flat, still with a tiny pooch at the bottom. She wants to kiss it but she makes do with pulling off her own shirt and throwing it on the floor with his. When she looks back at him his eyes are hungry, his pupils blown large. She imagines she looks just the same. She bites her bottom lip as she steps close to him once more, placing her hands on his chest and guiding him to her bed. Taron are drawn to where her teeth dig into her plush bottom lip until he feels the edge of the mattress at the backs of his knees. He sits down and she climbs on top of him, her knees on either side of his thighs. 

"You're gorgeous," he breathes, hardly believing his luck. Taron had had quite the dry spell since before Kingsman. Sure he'd had offers from fans, but it was always awkward and he didn't quite have the confidence or the time to pull the girls he was actually interested in. It seems that his luck is changing tonight.

At his breathy confession, she seals her lips to his once more. His hands move from their place on her hips up her bare sides, gently guiding her body closer to him. It had been a while since she had allowed herself to be intimate. Her last relationship had ended six months ago, not interested in pursuing a long distance relationship when she accepted the position with Marv. Since then she's focused on what seems to be a budding career and getting to know her co-workers. She almost feels bad for fraternizing with the actor but it had been so long and Taron was so gorgeous.

Taron begins kissing down her jaw and neck, and he leaves little bites to her collarbone as he makes his way to her ample cleavage. He leans back slightly when he feels her move her hands from his shoulders to unhook her bra. He stares up at her, mouth slack, eyes hooded. "Did you want me to take this off or...." She trails off at the glassy stare he gives her and raises her eyebrow.

Taron clears his throat and nods. "Off, yes." A beat. "Please."

She unclasps her bra, the two whiskey neats from earlier keeping her from feeling shy. Her breasts bounce as she pulls the garment away from her and she adds it to the growing pile of their things. When she looks back at his face she laughs at his expression. "Like what you see?"

"Gorgeous," he says, elongating the vowels and looking back up at her face, a question in his eyes.

"By all means, darling," she laughs, shaking them slightly.

Taron wastes no time licking at the underside of one breast until his tongue laves over the nipple. He blows on it gently, watching it tighten as her head falls back at the sensation. He takes the taut bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and brings his other hand up to hold the neglected breast, feeling the substantial weight of it before running his thumb over the nipple. She whimpers above him, goosebumps rising all over her skin, her thighs squeezing his own together as she tries to relieve some of the growing pressure between her legs.

"You're so sensitive, love," Taron murmurs as he moves his mouth to the opposite breast, sucking gently on the soft skin. She answers only by letting out a shuddering gasp and arching her back to give him better access. "So beautiful," he murmurs as his lips map out the freckles he finds there.

Her hands grasp at his bare shoulders as she moves on top of him. Unable to find purchase, she cries out, frustrated. "Taron, Taron, I need," she breathes out, unsure how to express herself properly.

Taron looks up at her face, his lips pink and slightly swollen from their kissing and the attention he's been paying to her breasts. "What do you need?" He asks huskily, his eyes meeting hers. "Tell me, what do you want me to do?" 

"I need pants off. Pants pants and underwear pants," she says, elaborating so there is no transatlantic miscommunication.

Taron chuckles as she steps backwards off of his lap and starts to undo her jeans. "Right-o. All pants, coming off." He follows her lead, standing up, undoing his belt and his button fly and pushing it all down in one go. Once they're both bare to each other, they look into each other's faces and grin.

"Jesus, Taron," she says, still grinning, looking down. "You've got a pretty cock." And he does. It's average length, but thick, uncut, with the pink tip peaking through his foreskin. She looks back up at him to see that same shade of pink high on his cheeks, but she catches the glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"You've got a pretty everything," Taron says, his face falling more serious as he moves a hand up to the side of her face to pull her into another kiss. This time it's a bit less frantic, both their hands exploring each other slowly, tenderly, trying to gauge where each other is the most sensitive. Taron finds the space just above her arse to be particularly soft and smiles against her lips as she shivers when his fingers run lightly over it. She finds a spot just above his left hip that makes him shudder and his breath hitch. When she runs her hand over it once, twice, three times, Taron turns her around and pushes her gently onto the bed. She scoots back to rest her head on the pillows as he crawls over her, kissing her neck as they go. Once in position, Taron moves back and places her legs over his shoulders. "I was wonderin' if maybe you'd let me explore a little down here."

It's her turn to blush but she nods all the same. "By all means," she says, sweeping her hands in the direction of her crotch, making Taron laugh. He winks before he moves his head down, kissing from just beneath her breasts down to her thighs, skipping over where she really wants him. His tongue sneaks out with every kiss, leaving damp spots all over her that are cooled by the air from the fan in the room. Finally he kisses the top of her mound, lightly tonguing into her slit, staring up at her to gauge her reaction. Taron sees her eyes closed and her mouth slack and takes that as confirmation that she's enjoying herself enough for him to continue. He shifts and spreads her legs a bit wider and her willing body moves easily to accommodate him. He runs two fingers softly between her lips, gasping as he feels how wet she is. He pays attention to her breathing as he spreads her lips apart and begins lapping softly at her folds, taking his time to learn every part of her.

She moans above him and threads her hand in his hair. "God, Taron." He hums as she guides him to where she wants him. He feels her legs spread impossibly wider, her heels digging into his shoulder blades and pushing him harder against her, turning him on even more. He moves his hand to plunge two fingers slowly into her and groans as she keens above him. "Yes, yes, like that," she says as he sucks gently on her clit and pumps his fingers in and out of her, speeding up in time with the undulations of her hips. She looks down at his head between her legs and the sight alone of his mussed hair moving as Taron eats her out in earnest, and the muscles in his shoulder shifting as he fingers her is enough to make her come. Almost. "You're amazing at this Taron, it's so good. Can I have another finger? Stretch me out, get me ready for your thick cock."

Taron feels like he may black out from the blood rushing to his already throbbing and hard cock. He runs the flat of his tongue firmly against her clit as he slowly pulls out, adds a third finger, and pushes back in. He can see why she wanted another, feeling a slight resistance as he moves in to the second knuckle. He moves his head back to watch her cunt stretching around his fingers, her skin pink and glistening as she grinds herself onto his hand. "You're so bloody wet, Christ, look at you. Your cunt tastes so good, darling, I could stay down here all day, fuck." He watches her back arch as she cries out and he dives back in, licking and sucking until her full, soft thighs are quivering around his head. She comes with a high whine, her fingers grasping and tugging at her hair as he licks and fingers her through it, loving the feel of her clenching around his fingers. Once her body goes slack, he removes his fingers slowly and puts them in his mouth as she watches, breathing heavily. She moves her legs down, one of them caught in the crook of the arm whose hand he is currently cleaning with his tongue. Taron smiles around his fingers as he looks down at her dopey, sated smile. Batting the hand away from his mouth, she puts a hand around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, lapping herself off his lips and chin with tiny kitten licks that make him groan.

She feels wet and soft and empty without his fingers inside her as she tastes herself on his tongue. She reaches a hand down to his dick and grips it softly, smiling when he thrusts into her fist. Quickly, she moves her hand away and flips them over. "My turn," she says, raising her eyebrows mischievously before kissing down to his thighs. They are just as glorious as she imagined and she tells him so as she kisses and bites all around them. She might leave marks but she finds she doesn't care. She wants him to remember this tomorrow when she's watching him answer question after redundant question. Taron begins to squirm as the teasing becomes too much and she reluctantly moves from his thighs to his cock which looks even bigger than before, the head further out of his foreskin and glistening with pre come. She tenderly grabs the base and licks the drop currently beading at his tip, smiling when he gasps. She kisses the head before she wraps her full lips around it and moves down as far as her throat will let her, her hand working what she can't reach. She works her tongue around him while bobbing her head, humming when he murmurs words of encouragement to her, "so good, love," and "yes, like that," and "Christ, that's good, yes, God." Her free hand rests on his hip and she feels him thrusting slightly with her movements. Suddenly he taps at her wrist. "Stop, stop, I'm gonna come." She pulls off with a pop and her other hand continues to work him slowly, not enough to finish him but enough to keep him desperate.

"Can I ride you?" She blurts out then blushes. "I don't have any condoms but I'm clean and have an IUD so there shouldn't be a problem unless you've got anything..." She trails off, really hoping he isn't going to tell her he's got some horrible disease.

"I wasn't really expecting this to be honest, but I'm clean too. And yes, bloody hell, you can ride me," Taron laughs out, not because it's funny, but because he's so turned on he can't bloody stand it. "Hop on."

"Alright, cowboy," she says, laughing as she climbs over his hips and positions herself above his prick. She grips it gently as his hands go to her hips and she sits down on it, reveling in the stretch of him inside her. "Gosh, that's nice," she sighs as she fully seats herself on him. "Yes, that's really, really nice."

He stares up at the gorgeous girl astride him with awe on his face. Taron sits up a bit and moves them back so that his face is level with her gorgeous tits. Once she's adjusted, she begins to move and his hands guide her hips as she does so. One of his hands moves to her clit, wanting to get her off one more time. "Tell me what you need, darling, tell me where to touch you," Taron says, his voice low and soothing.

"Just like that, Taron, please, don't stop." She looks down at him as his fingers swirl around her clit and she begins to bounce in earnest on his cock. She feels the pressure build up inside her, surprisingly fast considering she had just come but she doesn't question it and she moves harder and surer down on him.

"Come for me, love, come on my cock," Taron says, his hand gripping her side hard enough to leave bruises. She delights in the pain and he can feel the moment she begins clench around him. He's so glad because he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last and as she repeats his name over and over he comes inside her, groaning her name loudly into the dimly lit hotel room. He leans back against the headboard, completely spent, and he wraps an arm around her back as she leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder as their breathing evens out. Taron runs his fingers up and down her spine, humming into her slightly damp hair as she lays small kisses on his neck.

"That was lovely, Taron. Thank you," she says, smiling.

"It was quite lovely, wasn't it?" Taron sighs, pulling her just a bit tighter to him. She nuzzles his shoulder in response and he moves to caress her sides, humming when she shivers at his touch. After a few minutes, she backs off, his soft cock falling out of her, his come sliding out of her. He laughs at her grimace when it lands on her duvet. "Fancy a shower? You can sleep with me in my bed, if you like. I'd hate to think of you sleeping on the wet spot."

"I was going to anyway but thanks for the offer. And yes to the shower." She crawls off the bed and he stares at her full arse moving, his cock giving a valiant effort to stir once again. He chases her into the shower to see if he can't give it another go.


End file.
